In order to evaluate further the effect of increased stimulation on synthesis, storage and secretion, we will feed animals chow containing 10, 20 or 30 percent non-nutritive material. To maintain a constant caloric intake, the animals will eat more chow--thus providing increased gland stimulation. We will examine the glands at several time intervals and determine the rate of synthesis, storage of amylase, and, if deemed warranted, will determine free amino acid content of the glands and polysome profiles as an additional index of protein synthesis. A new method for determining activity of polysomes which is independent of gland RNase content (our problem in the traditional methods of studying polysome profiles) has been devised by others and has been adapted for rat submandibular gland by Dr. C.O. Enwonwu. We will evaluate this method for rat parotid in order to study protein synthesis. Since the gland content of leucine has been found to vary under certain conditions, this alternate method of studying protein synthesis will be of value in evaluating rate of synthesis under certain experimental conditions. The studies with lysomal enzymes are in the process of being completed. We are adding to our previous study the activity of lysosomal enzymes during depletion and reaccumulation of secretory material following a single injection of isoproterenol and in a second instance of gland atrophy--this induced by starvation for up to four days.